New begining
by sakuleefan27
Summary: Team Gai went on a long mission for 3 years. Now they return to konoha to find their fellow comadres grown up, in relationships,and a certain someone with a change of heart. Will a new love be born Or will every thing fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Team Gai:20 yrs

Team Kakashi, Asuma,Kurenai:19

Pairings:LeeSaku NaruHina NejiTen SaiIno

First heres a link to what Lee and sakura look like now adays:

.com/art/LeeSaku-Be-Mine-77375845

And here are what the girls look

.com/art/Naruto-Kunoichi-United-80325963

* * *

Team Gai went on a long training mission for 3 years. Now they are returning back to Konoha to find there fellow comadres grown up, in relationships, and a certain someone with a change of heart. Will a new love be born Or will every thing fall apart, especailly with a kunochi with a broken heart?


	2. Chapter 2

Um fist of all the links in the summay thing didnt work so you can go to my profile and see the links there. Also I forgot to put ShikaTema in the Parings.

* * *

**With Team Gai**

"Aww can we just stop for one moment we been going at this speed for a while, my feet are killing me!" said Tenten.

"Tenten, one of my youthful students! You need to train more to keep your precious engery levels up like my most youthful student Lee! isn't that right Lee?!" Gai yelled.

"Yes, that is right Gai-Sensei!" Lee yelled back.

Team Gai were jumping through trees at what seemed like hyper speed. Lee and Neji were up ahead of Tenten and Gai-Sensei. They are all heading back to their home place. Kohona. Three years ago Gai-Sensei had made an announcement saying that Team Gai was heading out for a long journey with training. Yes, it was long and hard well for Tenten and Neji. Gai and Lee never stopped training. They didn't really expect the training to take three years.

"It's not that far away I can see Kohona with my byakugan, Tenten do you think you can go a little further?" Neji asked.

Tenten blushed, she still couldn't believe her and Neji were going out. Even though they have been going out or at least one year, but she just couldn't believe it.

"Yeah Neji I think I could last longer "Tenten said happily

"Tenten my student I think you have mood swings" Gai said softly." you were just complaining, but nnow you are so youthful".

Tenten was now looking annoyed. Gai decided to keep his mouth shut, for he knew Tenten would snap at any moment and start throwing weapons at him.

"I wonder how our fellow comrades have grown. I am really looking forward to seeing them all" Lee said.

"I'll wait to see them. I just want to go home and go to sleep in my bed "Tenten said.

"I just cannot wait to see Sakura-san" Lee thought. "It has been three years since I seen her beautiful face. Wow! That means she is nineteen! It seems so long ago. I wonder if her hair is still short, and if she has grown taller, I wonder what she looks like nowadays, probably beautiful like her master Tsunade! I wonder..." Lee sighed to himself" I wonder if she found herself a truelove. If she has it is probably Naruto-kun, or if Sasuke has returned". Lee clenched his fist."How could someone like that so much harm to the people who care most about him!"

"Lee!"

"Yes."

"We are here. My youthful Lee you have spaced out, what is on your mind?" Gai asked.

Lee looked up to see the gates to Kohona. He didn't even realize it. He was too busy talking to himself.

"Oh nothing Ga-Sensei, Just thinking about how our youthful team mates might have grown!"Lee said.

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"WELL!!"Tenten yelled before they could hug." Im going home I'll see you guys later"

"Um I'll walk you, Tenten". Neji said with a faint blush.

"He always tries to act manly "Tenten thoguht. With that Tenten and Neji headed off in one direction."Lee would you like to go with me to find my rival Kakashi, or would you like to go training?"Gai said with sparkling teeth.

"Umm actually Gai-Sensei, I would like to talk a look around town first, that is if I have our approval". Lee said.

Gai did his nice guy pose."That is alright with me Lee! Will just have to double up our training tomorrow!"

"Okay Gai –Sensei!"

Lee and Gai went in two different directions. Lee head to town to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He was hoping to find Naruto there. And that is exactly who he found.


	3. Chapter 3

These first chapters are probably going to be boring

* * *

are "Naruto-kun!" Lee yelled.

Naruto was turning around; he didn't know who was calling his name. "What the…uh...Lee!"

"Hello naruto-kun. You have grown since I last saw you!"

Naruto was just staring at Lee in amazement "wow that boy got some muscles, Naruto thought to himself. Oh my god I sound so gay right now! Enough of that, I have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah Lee you have defiantly have grown too!" Naruto said. "Hey when did your team get back from that long mission?"

"Just this morning, we were not supposed to get back to Kohona until next week, but we did not take as many rest stops". Lee stated

"Wow you guys are really fast then. So Lee you must be starving for not taking a break to eat. Want to have some ramen, it's on me." Naruto asked

"Oh Naruto-kun you do not have to do that, but I would love some ramen."

Naruto just nodded and they both took their seats at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "Naruto are you hokage yet?"Lee asked

"No not yet but just wait I will be, I'm nineteen, I'm still young I still have my chances!"

Lee laughed. "He looks grown up on the outside, but on the inside he's still the same old Naruto-kun." Lee and Naruto sat in silence for a few minutes. "So Naruto-kun not to be nosey or anything but have you found yourself a youthful lady yet" Lee asked

"I'm happy you asked lee, yes I do in fact have a "youthful" lady." Naruto was chuckling.

"Ah and do I know this lady Naruto-kun?"

"Yes you do Lee; she's a ninja in our age group"

"**DAMMIT! Naruto-kun is going out with Sakura-san, MY Sakura-san! Cool it Rock Lee don't lose control, Naruto-kun is your friend and so is Sakura-san so you should be happy for them**." Lee was talking to himself he's been doing that lately.

Naruto was wondering what was wrong with him he got quite all the sudden. "Hey Lee you alright?"

Lee sighed "yes Naruto –kun I am alright, so are you and Sakura-san very happy together?"

Naruto spat out his ramen. "W-what you think I'm with Sakura-Chan! No me and her decided our relationship is like a brother and sister type of relationship, Lee it's not like that, see Lee I am with Hinata now."

"**YES! Naruto-kun is not with Sakura-san that means she's single! Yosh! Wait did h just say he was with Hinata. Hinata huyga. The female byakuganist? Neji Huyga's cousin!**" Lee thought

"Lee your spacing out with me again." Said Naruto

"Sorry Naruto-kun, so you and Hinata. Huh. You finally figured out that she loved you"

"Actually, no I didn't, Sakura told me and Sakura helped me and Hinata get together, after she beat me up, and started calling me carless not to see her feelings for me. But everything is good now were together." Naruto smiled

Lee had his mind on someone else. "Naruto-kun I have to ask. How is Sakura-san?"

"Well I guess you could say she's fine. She has been working at the hospital for a while now and is still training with granny Tsunade. Also she has been training some with me and Kakashi-sensei. Her strength helps me become stronger to but she still overpowers me with her fist." Naruto Grinned. No he realized why Lee was asking so many questions. He had almost forgotten that Lee liked Sakura. "Did I mention she isn't seeing anyone?"

Lees head shot up from the table that he had his head on. He had already finished his ramen." Really!" Lee sounded like a little kid. "I-I mean really now a beautiful woman like herself would surely have someone."

"Nope but trust me **a lot** of guys have asked her" "Exactly how many guys?" "Trust me Lee when you see Sakura, you won't be able to take you eyes off of her, just like those other guys, well I got to get going, it's getting late, Hinata should be waiting for me at the apartment, I see you later Lee."

Lee and Naruto waved, and left. Lee went back to his old apartment that he had before he left. Lee quietly walked down the street, a couple of blocks away from the ramen bar. When Lee made it to his front steps of his apartment, he lifted up that door mat and grabbed the key under it. Lee then unlocked the front door. "Just as I had let it." Lee stepped into the apartment. It wasn't big and it wasn't small. But very good size. It had a kitchen, livingroom, an upstairs, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms. Not that Lee really needed all that space. The apartment was not at all messy. He liked to keep his things organized and clean. Lee went upstairs and took of his jacket and his jumpsuit and took a warm shower. After Lee put on a pair of boxers and laid down in his warm sot bed. Lee went asleep very fast. He was hoping that in the morning he could find Sakura. Just hoping to see her beautiful face.


End file.
